


Astronomy

by featherlight221b



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Day 1 - Pattern; Space; Vision, First Meetings, M/M, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Kuroko is trying to get people to join the astronomy club.





	Astronomy

Kuroko wasn’t one to easily accept defeat. However, in this particular situation, it was a bit hard to deny that it was a lost case, though not without a certain amount of bitterness. He had tried, he really had, to raise the other students’ interest in the astronomy club.  Unfortunately, the task proved to be difficult, especially for someone like Kuroko, who possessed such low presence that people barely noticed him. He was quite sure that most of his classmates didn’t even know his name, if they were aware of his existence at all.

Kuroko’s biggest passion used to be basketball. But after failing miserably to improve his skills and be of some use to the team back in junior high, he thought to himself that pursuing other interests may be something worth considering. He didn’t like the idea of giving up, but his efforts didn’t bring any effect. Not to mention, basketball was a team sport, and how exactly can you play with the team if you’re practically invisible? So Kuroko tried to find something else. And he did.

Astronomy was fascinating. At first Kuroko was just curious, but the more he learnt, the more he wanted to know. He read several books, watched a few documentary films, did some research on the Internet, read another book, found an interesting presentation online… before he knew it, Kuroko was absolutely hooked on astronomy.

The irony was that Kuroko had quit basketball and pursued his interest in astronomy instead because the latter one didn’t call for interacting with others. Oh how wrong he was. Apparently, a school club couldn’t exist if there was only one person willing to join. Which meant that he needed to find other people who liked astronomy as well. But that required actually talking to people.

It scared him a bit. When Kuroko’s friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, found out that the tealnette was going to Rakuzan, he made a joke about how everyone there would surely act all mighty and dignified. After all, it was the school with _the_ strongest basketball team. Yes, Kuroko didn’t play anymore, but it didn’t mean he stopped paying attention to the sports world entirely. In fact, he didn’t stop at all. And how in awe he was at just how powerful Rakuzan’s basketball team seemed to be. Perhaps it was for the best that he had quit playing. How could he ever try to compete or play on the same team as players such as Akashi Seijuurou, the former captain of Teikou’s basketball team and the current captain of Rakuzan’s.

Speaking of Rakuzan’s basketball team, the players on the first string were quite popular in school, due to the reputation of the team amongst other school and the ridiculously large amount of victories. Would people be more willing to join the astronomy club if someone on the basketball team was a part of it? It was possible. But who could Kuroko ask? Maybe Hayama Kotarou? The boy seemed rather friendly and easy to talk to. The other students liked him. If Kuroko managed to get him to join the astronomy club, would its popularity increase? Well, he wouldn’t know unless he tried.

That was how Kuroko found himself standing in the hallway, a few feet away from the door of the locker room, waiting for the basketball practice to end. The players should start leaving in about five minutes. It wasn’t a very long period of time, but the tealnette was starting to get impatient anyway. Who could blame him? It was the future of the astronomy club that was at stake.

The first person to walk out of the locker room wasn’t Hayama. The boy was rather short, though still a bit taller than Kuroko. His skin was pale and the locks of his hair were crimson red. So was one of his eyes, while the other one actually looked more like it was golden. Kuroko froze as he recognized this person. Akashi Seijuurou.

As expected, the captain of Rakuzan basketball team walked by him, not sparing the tealnette a single glance, probably due to not noticing his presence. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief. It was probably better if a confrontation with Akashi could be avoided.

Then, the crimson-haired boy stopped in his tracks suddenly. Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly in surprise when Akashi turned around and looked directly at him.

“Who are you?” Rakuzan’s captain asked.

So he _did_ notice him. Or maybe he just heard Kuroko sighing.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” the tealnette introduced himself.

“And what are you doing standing here?” Akashi asked another question.

There was something demanding in his tone and his whole posture practically screamed ‘superiority’. Kuroko felt a sudden need to shrink.

“I’m waiting for Hayama Kotarou,” he explained.

“Kotarou’s ill and he stayed home today. You may leave and go home,” Akashi informed him.

Perhaps he wasn’t that scary after all. Yes, there was some hostility in the way he spoke, but he _did_ provide Kuroko some useful information, didn’t he? He could had just left him there, waiting pointlessly. As Akashi turned on his heel and started heading towards the exit, Kuroko followed him, since there was no reason for him to stay in school longer now and should probably go home.

For a moment, there was silence between them as they walked along the school corridor. Then, Akashi spoke up.

“What do you need from Kotarou, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko was a bit taken aback by the use of his given name, but he decide not to comment on it.

“I’m the only member of the astronomy club, so I’m trying to get the others to join. And I thought that maybe if someone who’s on the first string of our school’s basketball team joined, then more people would be interested, seeing how popular the team members are,” said Kuroko.

“I see,” said Akashi, before furrowing his eyebrows slightly. “There’s an astronomy club in Rakuzan?”

“Yes,” Kuroko confirmed.

“And why exactly would you think that Kotarou may be willing to join it?” the crimson-haired boy asked.

“Well, he seems to be a friendly and outgoing person, so I thought that he was the most likely to agree,” Kuroko explained.

Akashi was quiet for a moment. He looked as if he was thinking about something. Kuroko watched him with curiosity, waiting for what he was going to say next.

“I don’t think that Kotarou will be interested in joining the astronomy club,” Akashi said eventually.

“Oh.”

“However, I happen to like astronomy. So I might make some time to join and attend the meetings,” the captain of the basketball team told him.

Kuroko blinked in surprise.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Akashi nodded his head.

The tealnette smiled at him, happy. He was so worried that no one would agree to join. But if Rakuzan’s basketball team’s captain was to become a member, then the popularity of the astronomy club would undoubtedly increase.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun!” said Kuroko. “If you join, a few other people might as well! If we can get at least three other students to join, it would be enough!”

“What do you mean it would be enough, Tetsuya? We’re just getting started. If I am to become a member of the astronomy club, I can guarantee you that it’ll become one of the most popular clubs in Rakuzan,” Akashi told him.

If Kuroko showed emotions some more, he would be jumping up with happiness. He could already imagine it. The situation of the astronomy club had just gotten a whole lot better.


End file.
